DDR
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands |- |'Updated' || March 13th,2006 |- |'Capital' || East Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || German, English |- |'Government' • Communist | The Soviet Triumvirate of Premier RedCommunist |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Formation' | January 25th, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 1,043.033 |- |'World Ranking' | 27 |- |'Area' • Total | 215.117 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,483 Citizens 671 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || 1 Dollar = 1.626189 Deutsche Mark 1 Deutsche Mark = 0.614935 Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Rubber & Fish Uranium, Gold, Iron, Oil, Lumber |} DDR is a nation run by RedCommunist. Information coming soon. Government and Politics The government of the DDR is a communist idea in the form of a Soviet Triumvirate with the Premier being RedCommunist. Actions Drought of March 13th, 2006 • Press Release: Several months have passed since the last rains in your outlying territories. Your people are now suffering from Drought and your Advisors state that food is a problem and health issues are expected soon. • Action: The DDR choose to ration the nations water supplies, though this meant a -10% income for all citizens of the DDR. Structure For the main article see: Soviet Triumvirate A leadership of three losers with representation of the people. Financial • Purchase Transactions: 126 • Total Income Taxes Collected: $504,376.21 • Total Expenses Over Time: $504,390.21 • Bills Paid: $83,041.15 • Purchases Over Time: $421,349.06 Foreign Relations One of the primary goals of the DDR government is to keep up high levels of relations with other nations in the world. Foreign Aid The DDR has yet to contribute foreign aid to any nation, but plans on doing so on request. International Agreements and Alliances The DDR is a member of the New Pacific Order and is a senator of the red team. Economy The economics of the DDR can be seen as a communist approach to the distribution of wealth and materials. All public services are provided free of charge to the citizens of the nation such as health care and education. Basic needs of the human body are also provided free of charge such as food and housing. Production The DDR produces many items for citizens of the nation, but there are only two major exports of the nation; rubber and fish. Trade Agreements The DDR values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Rossiya: Gold, Lumber • Dandiland: Iron, Lumber • Gunrunners: Uranium, Oil • Immoeryten: Gold, Wine Past Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Narcoleptica: Uranium, Oil • Stingland: Cattle, Gold • Dasin: Cattle, Gold Taxation The current level of taxation is set to twenty-five percent (25%) for all citizens of the nation. Culture • Primary Ethnic Group: German • Religion: Islam Demographical • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $61.70 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $15.42 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $46.28 • Population Information: • Total Population: 2,154 Citizens & Soldiers • Population Per Mile: 10.01 Citizens Per Mile • Civilians: 1,483 Working Citizens • Miscellaneous: • Total Infrastructure: 174.22 • Literacy Rate: 96.21% • Land: 215.117 mile diameter •171.515 from purchases/sales/gains •43.602 from natural growth. History Coming Soon Military • Total Active Service Members: 671 • National Guard: 336 • Deployed Peacekeepers: 335 •Total Casualties: 274 Men have died defending the DDR and DDR interest abroad. Defcon Level: 5 •Goal: The primary purpose of the forces of the DDR is to defend citizens of the DDR and NPO allies. The secondary purpose is to provide Peacekeepers to war-torn countries and help stabilize regions of the world. When the DDR is forced to go to war, Peacekeepering forces are to be treated as a professional military service unit. Conflicts The DDR is current at Defcon Level 5 and has no soldiers deployed in any conflicts. Past Conflicts • NPO-NAAC War Persian Empire Soldiers from the DDR were assigned to attack the nation of Persian Empire incase hostilities did occur. Within a few hours negotiations broke down and troops from BlackAdder, NeKront, and of the DDR. Soldiers from the DDR suffered losses